Babysitting
by SourRazzles
Summary: When Reyna went to Camp Half-Blood for a vacation, she was not expecting to get a job babysitting a ten month old satyr kid. But that's exactly what happens when Couch Hedge asks her and Nico to take care of Chuck while he and Mellie go out on a date. Will it be a complete disaster? Or will they mange to work together once again? A baby might not be as easy as a statue.


It had officially been ten months since the Giant War, and so far nothing had gone wrong. Reyna was visiting Camp Half-Blood for two weeks while Frank and Hazel took care of Camp Jupiter, Percy and Annabeth had been going to school in New Rome, and Rachel's gift of the prophecy had finally come back. Fortunately, she had no new great prophecies to deliver, which was a relief for everyone.

Yup, there were no problems at all... Except for Couch Hedge.

"I would love to go out on a date." Mellie said. "I'm just afraid to leave the baby alone."

Mellie and Gleeson were standing on the porch of the Big House. Mellie was holding little Chuck in her arms. At this age, Chuck was just learning to stand up on his little goat legs and eat cut up tin cans.

"He'll be fine." Gleeson told his wife. "I've got the two best babysitters in mind."

Mellie sighed. "Well, I guess if it's just for a few hours. Plus, I know you won't leave our child with two crazy people. Actually, why do I the feeling that is exactly what you will do?"

The satyr laughed. "I promise he'll be in very good hands. Trust me, I know these people well."

"Fine, fine. I just hope he'll still be in one piece when we get back." Mellie handed her son over to his father. "Good-bye, my little sweetie pie. I'll be back soon. And be good to you babysitters."

Gleeson nodded. "I'm sure he will be." Then, the satyr trotted away, Chuck bouncing up and down in his arms with every step he took.

Finally, he got down to the beach, where Reyna and Nico were talking. Reyna had just gotten to Camp Half-Blood that morning. Nico and her were having a conversation about what was going on at each camp until they were interrupted. When they heard Hedge coming they both turned to him.

Reyna smiled. "Nice to see you again Coach. It's been a long time."

"Nice to see you again too, Reyna. Listen, can you two do me a huge favor?" The Coach pleaded.

Nico and Reyna glanced at each other.

"What kind of favor?" Nico asked.

Little Chuck was squirming in Gleeson's arms. "I need you two to take care of Chuck for a few hours while Mellie and I go out on a date."

Again, Nico and Reyna exchanged looks. "How long a a few hours?" Reyna asked.

"And why us?" Nico questioned.

"I don't know how long. Three, maybe four hours. And I choose the two of you because I trust you more than anyone else in this whole camp. Mellie would never let me leave him with children of Ares, even though I think it'd do him some good. But if you guys can transport a giant statue half way across the world, you can take care of a baby." Gleeson explained.

Reyna shrugged. "Well, when I came to Camp Half-Blood for a vacation, I wasn't expecting to be giving a job. But you did help us deliver the Athena Parthenos... In a way. It's the least we can do."

Nico nodded. "Yeah. I'll help too."

"Great!" Hedge shoved the baby into Reyna's arms and dug his hand into his coat pocket. He pulled out a list and handed it to Nico. "That has his nap time schedule, feeding time, bath time, and playtime."

"He has a schedule for playtime?" Nico asked.

"He's a very picky baby. Also, food, dippers, and toys are in the Big House." Gleeson kissed his baby on the forehead. "Good-bye Chuck. I promise, you are in very good hands." With that, hedge trotted off to get ready for his date.

Reyna and Nico just stood in silence. Reyna looked down at the satyr baby squirming around in her arms. He was really cute. Reyna had only seen him two other times, first when he was just born, and again over a Iris message. Now Chuck had grown curly brown hair on his head. He had his father's eyes and his mom's nose. He also had a cute little sneer on his face, that looked so much like Coach Hedge's. He was defiantly his parent's son.

Reyna still wasn't sure how her and Nico could pull this off. The praetor of the Twelfth Legion and the son of Hades, _perfect_ babysitters.

"Well," Nico shrugged. "He seems OK right now." He looked at the baby schedule. "Geez, talk about strict parenting."

"We can do it." Reyna insisted. "If I can run a legion, I can take care of one child."

Nico looked offended. "Oh, yeah. And what can I do?"

"You can support me." Reyna smiled.

"I thought you were the one handing out strength."

The praetor laughed. With the two of them working together, they could get through this easily. Or they could very well do something wrong and feel the wrath of an angry satyr and aura.

"Hey," Reyna said. "We got this. If not, well, you already know your way around Underworld."

Nico didn't know whether to take that as a joke or an insult. Could have been either one. But Nico took it lightly.

"I wish I could say I doubt anything will happen. But honestly, I have no idea." He said. "Let's just get this over with."


End file.
